Bleach In Islam
by Armalita Nanda R
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalo semua chara bleach jadi islam semua? huwwa..gini nih! Rukia dan Inoue jadi santriwati, Ichigo dan Renji itu cowok gaje yang ngincer mereka..Bagus nggak nya? meneketehek..CH 3 APDET! Review?
1. Chapter 1 : That Girl

….Bleach In Islam …

By : RodeoHyorinmaru

Yo! Ro-chan is here! Aku mau donk bikin fic lagi..tapi, ini agak maksa.. alurnya jelas beda sama manga aslinya..Tapi, aku bikin mereka cemua jadi islam.. ma'v ya buat yang ga suka ma aku gara-gara fic ini..Ro orang'a emang ga eksis..1 fic blum kelar udah bikin lagi..-peace-

**Disclaimer :** Manga Bleach punyanya Tite Kubo-sensei..kalo fic gaje ini baru punya RodeoHyorinmaru!!

Pairing : IchiOre , RenRuki!!

**Chapter 1 : **

**That girl**

.

Di sebuah kedai alias warteg(?) ada 2 cowok yg sedang bercanda ria..yang berambut orange itulah yang dari tadi ketawa ngakak

"Hahaha.. gokil loe! Masa' loe berantem terus kalah?! Malu ah!"

"Eh, loe jangan gitu ma gue donk! Dasar jan000!!!" (A/N ma'v ya dah bikin Renji misuh in jowo..)

"Bos, loe misuh muluk! Yee, loe dah sholat blon? Dah ashar neeh.."

"Woops, gawat! Ichigo! Gue blon sholat dhuhur.."

"bodo. Gue udah..dah, ayo sholat di masjid!"

"what's!? loe dah tobat bro?! ya dah deh! Ayo."

----------------------------------------di masjid, sesudah sholat-----------------------------------

"Huff! Yo, Renji! Pulang yok!!"

"Sek-sek! Tu cewek sapa?!?" Tanya cowok berambut merah dikuncir pada Ichigo..

"Hah? Lho! Itu bukannya si Rukia???" Ichigo kaget

"Masa'? Koq beda.."

Belom sempat mereka nanya, si cewek udah nyamperin dan nyapa mereka.

"Ichigo! Renji! Lama ga ketemu!!" sapanya

Renji masih syok, dan diem aja. Ichigo pun sebenernya panggling liat Rukia, temen mereka dulu yang pindah rumah.

"Kapan loe pulang?" Tanya Ichigo

"Haah, gue baru pulang dan barusan mau nyamperin kalian!!"

"Tapi, bukannya loe pindah ke Jakarta??" Renji sweatdropped

"Gue balik lagi!! Loe ga suka ya!??" Tanya Rukia jutek

"Gue seneng koq..sangat" bisik Renji pelan

"Mmh..kalo gitu, kamu kenal cewek itu?" Tanya Ichigo, sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Inoue.

"Yang mana?" tanya Rukia ga nyambung.

"Yang rambutnya panjang!" kata Ichigo ga sabar.

"Oh! Iya! Hey!! Inoue!!" panggil Rukia, spontan Inoue pun menghampirinya.

Dan inilah pertemuan pertama Ichigo dan Inoue…

**TBC..**

Rin : Gitu thok??!!

Ro : Yuph..Akhu bngunk mau gimana lagi..

Rin : Ga ikutan ah~

Ro : Ya wis, gitu thok!! Reviewnya ya~

-RodeoHyorinmaru pamit! Wassalam!!-


	2. Chapter 2 : Introduce

Bleach In Islam

By : RodeoHyorinmaru

Finnaly updated! Simak chapter berikut, semoga bisa membuat yang menunggu (emang ada?) puas ^^

Maaf karena lama apdet, saya nggak ada ide *nunduk-nunduk*

* * *

Chapter 2 : Introduce

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

* * *

Inoue menghampiri Rukia, sambil menunduk. Rukia lalu memperkenalkan Inoue pada Ichigo dan Renji.

"Perkenalkan, ini Inoue, temanku yang memang baru pulang dari Jakarta sekaligus teman satu sekolah! Inoue, ini Ichigo dan Renji, yang kuceritakan waktu itu," ujar Rukia.

"Hai," Ichigo menyapa Inoue sambil mengulurkan tangan, hendak menjabat tangan Inoue.

Inoue hanya tersenyum, lalu merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya dan meletakkannya didepan tangan Ichigo tanpa menyentuhnya. Yah, tahu 'kan cara berjabat tangan ala Islam untuk cewek dan cowok yang bukan mukhrim?

"Jangan tersinggung ya, Ichigo..?" Inoue sepertinya ingin tahu nama lengkap Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki!" ucap Ichigo kemudian tersenyum.

"Ya. Saya hanya menghormatimu," Wuih, si Inoue bahasanya super formal!!

"Ah, ya, aku tah itu. Pakai bahasa santai saja ya?" sahut Ichigo, diikuti tawa mereka semua.

"Oke, kalau begitu. Dan?" Inoue menatap Renji.

"Renji Abarai," ucap Renji mantap. Kemudian, Renji dan Inoue berjabat secara Islami tentunya.

Setelah perkenalan yang unik itu, Rukia mengajak Inoue untuk main ke rumahnya, bersama Ichigo dan Renji. Inoue menolak, karena ia akan mengajari anak-anak mengaji dimasjid. Ichigo Nampak sedikit kecewa…

"Oh, oke kalau gitu. Kami duluan, ya?" kata Rukia.

"Iya, hati-hatilah," ujar Inoue sambil melihat teman-temannya itu pergi. "Ichigo Kurosaki, ya," pikirnya dalam hati. Lalu ia melangkah masuk masjid. Anak-anak dan ustadz sudah menunggunya didalam..

---

Dirumah keluarga Kuchiki,

"Assalamualaikum," ucap Rukia, hampir bebarengan dengan Ichigo dan Renji, saat memasuki rumah.

"Waalaikumussalam," jawab suara lembut dari dalam dapur, yang ternyata Hisana, ibu Rukia (A/N ByaHisa jadi ortu Rukia, I like it ^^)

"Bu, ada Ichigo dan Renji!!" ucap Rukia girang.

"Oh, ya, masuk! Silahakn duduk! Lama nggak ketemu ya?' ujar Hisana sambil membuatkan minuman.

"Iya, tante," sahut Ichigo seraya duduk dikursi.

---

Dirumah Ichigo,

Ichigo pulang dari rumah Rukia. Rasanya bada capek semua. Ia teringat akan suara lembut Inoue. _"Ah, aku lupa nggak tanya nama lengkapnya," _batin Ichigo.

Ichigo langsung masuk ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Besok, ia ingin ke masjid lagi. Siapa tahu bisa ketemu Inoue..

---

Dirumah Inoue,

Inoue baru pulang ke rumahnya sesudah sholat Isya'. Ia disambut oleh kakak laki-lakinya. Ayahnya sedang menonton TV, sedangkan ibunya mencuci piring.

"Orihime, kamu belum makan?" tanya kakaknya, Sora.

"Belum, kak," ujarnya, lalu mengambil makan.

.

Sesudah makan, Inoue masuk kekamarnya. Ia masih teringat akan Ichigo. Menurutnya, anak itu agak kurang bener, secara rambutnya punk banget! Inoue merengut, lalu menghapus pikirannya yang su'udzon.

"_Aku nggak boleh nilai orang dari penampilannya! Aku 'kan baru kenal dia! Lagian, dia teman Kuchiki, pasti dia anak baik-bai ! Terus, dia juga lumayan ganteng, " _Inoue berhenti berpikir. Dia sekarang malah mikirin Ichigo? Buat apa coba? Ia menggeleng, lalu memejamkan matanya.

---

TBC

---

Segitu dulu ya, kapan-kapan insya Allah saya lanjutkan dan lebih baik…

Moga-moga chapter ini nggak mengundang amarah bagi yang baca, dan bisa bikin hepi ^^

Oh, ya.. karena saya lagi sulit pulsa, jadi nggak bisa ngasih pemberitahuan (yang menggangggu) kayak biasa T_T

Kalau kamu baca, apalagi review, saya 'kan jadi hepi, dan bikin orang hepi 'kan perbuatan yang baik ^^

Sampai jumpa, and thanks buat yang baca apalagi yang review ^^ *nunduk-nunduk*

-RodeoHyorinmaru pamit! Wasalam!!-


	3. Chapter 3 : Love Is Fun!

Bleach In Islam

By : Armalita Nanda R. (RodeoHyorinmaru)

Hy, I want to continue this fic ^^ Enjoy~

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

WARNING : OOC MAX

Chapter 3 : Love is Fun!

Pagi ini, Renji dan Ichigo pergi ke tempat les-lesan bersama-sama, kayak biasanya. Yah, ini kan masih liburan. Ichigo kelihatan seneng banget. Dari tadi pagi, dia senyam-senyum terus, bahkan, sama bibi penjual kuepun dia tersenyum. Renji, yang ngerasa ada yang nggak beres sama temennya yang satu ini, segera mengetesnya.

"Ichigo," Renji mengawali.

"Apa?" jawab ichigo sambil tersenyum. _"Ini anak beneran rada nggak waras!"_ batin Renji.

"Itu…1 + 1 berapa?"

"So pasti duuaaa," jawab Ichigo sambil besenandung.

"Loe gak apa kan?" tanya Renji.

"Maksud?"

---

Pulang dari tempat les, tumben-tumbennya, Ichigo langsung ngajak Renji untuk sholat berjama'ah di masjid !

"Ji, ayo ke masjid!" ujar Ichigo.

"Jangan panggil Ji donk, tu artinya JIjik. Panggil ren, artinya keREN~ " pinta Renji.

"Kok, gue familiar sama kata-kata loe?"

"Ya, yang waktu di fanfic 'Zabimaru, The Miracle Power!'" ujar Renji.

"Oh, iye. Dasar author nggak kreatif," sahut Ichigo (A/N : woy! Gue denger!! Maaf ya, bagian ini nggak penting banget!!)

---

Inoue bersiap-siap ke masjid. Entah kenapa, dia kok ya 'sedikit' ngarep ketemu Ichigo. Dia menggeleng, lalu berpamitan pada orang tua dan kakak laki-lakinya. Diambilnya mukena dan Al-Qur'an.

"_Bissmilahirrahmanirrahim" _ujar Inoue dalam hati

---

Sesudah solat Ashar, mata Ichigo mencari sosok Orihime Inoue. Hm, yang dilihatnya adalah boneka chappy dengan jarak 5 cm dari matanya.

"RUKIA!" teriak Ichigo. Boneka itu mengejutkannya. ٌRukia meletakkan boneka itu didepan mata Ichigo.

"Ehehe, nyari siapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Arr, itu.. aku.."

"Oi, Rukia!! Loe kok jadi rajin ke masjid?" sapa Renji. Rukia menoleh. Ichigo selamat.

"Yee, adanya loe yang jadi rajin! Gue udah dari dulu kale," ujar Rukia ketus. Renji tertawa.

"Assalamualaikum," sapa Inoue.

"Wa alaikumussalam!" sahut Renji dan Rukia hampir bersamaan.

"Wa..wa alaikumussalam.." gagap Ichigo. Ketemu yang dicari!

"Ng? Aku menggangu ya?" tanya Inoue. Renji menggeleng.

"Nggak lah!" jawab Ichigo.

"Emang kenapa, Inoue?" tanya Rukia. Inoue menggeleng lalu tersenyum.

"Ehm, kalau gitu, main ke rumahku yuk!" ajak Rukia. Inoue kaget.

"Ayo, Inoue! Sekali-kali ikut!" ajak Renji.

"Iya nih!" sahut Ichigo bersemangat.

"Ya deh. Tapi, aku izin dulu ya," kata Inoue. Semua langsung mangut-mangut.

---

"Assalamualaikum! Umi, ada Renji, Ichigo, sama Inoue!" ucap Rukia.

"Ah, iya. Ayo, masuk semua! Umi buatin teh dulu ya," ujar Hisana (A/N : gomen nih, aku mau bikin Hisana enh Byakkun udah haji, jadi manggilnya "Umi" enh "Abah" XD )

"Permisi," kata Inoue diikuti Renji dan Ichigo.

Merekapun berbincang-bincang. Ichigo makin "jatuh cintrong" sama Inoue, karena cara bicaranya pada Hisana yang lembut, juga keakraban Inoue dengan semua orang. Dalam diri Inouepun, ia juga merasa kagum pada Ichigo yang rajin ke masjid.

---

Ichigo pulang ke rumah tepat pukul 9.00 pm. Ichigo bahkan pulang sambil bersiul. Saat ayahnya 'menyambut'nya pun, dia meladeninya dengan tersenyum. Karin dan Yuzu merasa ganjil dengan kakak laki-laki mereka itu.

"Kak Ichi kenapa? Kok senyum-senyum terus?" tanya Karin.

"Ah, itu..nggak apa kok! Emang kakak nggak boleh senyum?" tanya Ichigo. Yuzu menggeleng.

"Tapi, senyuman kakak itu nggak seperti biasanya. Masa', dikasih 'sambutan' sama ayah, kakak masih tersenyum?" ujar Yuzu.

"Ehm, kakak cuma lagi seneng aja kok, Yuzu, Karin. Nggak usah cemas," ujar Ichigo lalu ngeloyor ke atas, ke kamarnya.

---

Renji merebahkan diri ke kasur. Rasanya seneng banget dia bisa ketemu Rukia. Ia jadi kepikiran, sampai kapan Rukia akan ada di Surabaya.

"Iya ya, kalau liburan udah selesai, dia bakal balik ke Jakarta. Lha? Terus gue nggak ketemu Rukia lagi donk??" gerutu Renji pelan,"Apa besok aku ajak dia jalan-jalan ya?"

---

TBC

---

Wekekekek, tunggu kelanjutannya ya~

Saya lagi suntuk besok ulangan o(-_-)o

Maaf kalau chapter ini bikin bete~

-Armalita Nanda R. pamit! Wassalam!!-


End file.
